Trio
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: Eevee, Ralts, and Vulpix have escaped from their abusive trainer. A man takes them to the Pokemon center and the trio decide to be on his team. OC and Pokemon team.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Pokétalk'

 _'Telepath'_

* * *

The trio of Pokémon, Eevee, Vulpix, and Ralts were taking shelter under a tree when a sudden rain storm hit the area. They had all escaped their trainer who forced them to train without sleep, 'why us?' The Vulpix asked as the fire type felt a big rain drop hit her head. 'Don't worry, everything will be alright.'

'Yea, she's right' the trio all smiled and hugged each other closely as a male's voice was heard coming down a slope and fell face first in some mud. "Okay, not going that way again." He removed the mud from his face and glasses and saw the three under the tree.

"Are you three okay?" He asked as he took a step forward and flinched when he felt pain on his foot that was in front of him. The trio moved back, scared that the man would be like their old trainer. "I'm not here to hurt you three, I want to help" the man placed his jacket over the three, protecting them from the rain.

The trio looked at each other and nodded at the man. He then picked them up and placed the jacket over them, but mostly for the Vulpix. They all cuddled to him for warmth as he limped towards a Pokécenter.

-Later-

The man was panting from the coldness of the rain and pain from his leg. Soon he found the orange building and entered "Nurse Joy I need help!" The nurse and a Chansey came to him and took the trio to the ER "what happened?" She asked as the told him all he knew. "I was walking around playing Puzzle and Dragons. It started raining, and the next thing I knew I slid down a muddy slop, I think I sprained my ankle or something but that doesn't matter. All I know is that those three looked cold and tired, like they haven't slept or eaten anything."

Nurse Joy looked at his leg and saw an ugly bruise when she told him that he would need an ice pack and to lay off it for a while. "Can I stay until they wake up? I mean, I'm not a trainer but I would still like to see them healthy." Nurse Joy smiled and nodded as he followed her to where the Chansey took the trio.

Once the two entered the ER room they were asleep with monitors checking their pulses. "At least they are alive" he smiled and was handed an ice-pack and a temporary cane. With all that happened he grew week and fell asleep on the bed.

-One Hour Later-

'Where are we?' She nudged her friends and looked around the room to see white walls and a man resting his head on the bed. 'It's him, he seems to be a kind human' Ralts told the Normal fox type as the Eevee slowly walked over and licked the man's cheek as a thank you.

The Vulpix yawned and stretched as the man woke up "Hm? Oh hi. Are you three feeling better?" He asked as the Vulpix and Ralts slowly approached him, Vulpix nudged his face softly and Ralts put her hand on his forehead to send him a message _'thank you for saving us.'_ The man smiled and replied back "you're welcome, girls... or are you all boys?"

Ralts made a womanly figure on her and on her two other friends. "Okay well at least I won't mess up the genders" the man said as he went to the sink in the room and scrubbed most of the dried mud on his face, when he turned around the girls blushed lightly. 'He's handsome' the other two nodded in agreement.

"If you three are hungry I'll see if Nurse Joy will let me take you all to the cafeteria." The man left the room in order to find the nurse as the Pokémon started talking about how they liked the man and were wondering if they should be on his team. He came back smiling "you girls want some food?" They nodded and used the chair to get them on the floor.

-Cafeteria-

"I'm Tyler, Tyler Miller" Tyler said as the three Pokémon glowed blue around themselves as they landed on the steel tray slider to see the different foods to eat. Tyler served them before he served himself as he gave Vulpix potatoes, mac & cheese, and garlic bread. Ralts got broccoli, lasagna, and mac & cheese. Eevee received half of a steak, sweet potato, and roast beef. Tyler received the other half of the steak, along with sweet potatoes, and mac & cheese. Once he paid for their meal he somehow managed to get all four of their trays and slowed down for them to catch up.

The Pokémon sniffed their food once they all reached the table and their mouths watered. Tyler looked at them and began cutting his and Eevee's steak into bit sized pieces for the Normal type. "Are you girls wild Pokémon or… or were you abused?" Tyler asked as the girls looked at him shivering slightly fear with cheese on their faces.

Tony nodded as he petted the girls who flinched from the touch. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, any of you." Vulpix barked with happiness and gave Tony a lick filled with cheese. Tony wiped the cheese from his face and scratch her chin and her two tails glowed and a third one appeared.

The group looked in wonder as the fire type saw her new tail and began chasing it around. The girls went over to the fox and hugged her with giggling escaping their lips. "Looks like we need to celebrate for the new tail. But we will eat it after we all eat our dinner, okay?" The trio nodded their head.

'Congratulations Vulpix, I don't know if we should tell him yet about our past.' 'Thank you Ralts. I think we should, what about you Eevee?" She asked eating some of her meal. "Eevee eve" 'I think we should, mmm this food is so good!' She said eating her sweet potato and licking the juice from the roast beef.

'I know right' she said as she ate the lasagna slowly to enjoy the taste of the meat, cheeses, and sauce. Tyler came back with four cups of water and four plates of apple pie. "Here you go ladies, a little piece of Kanto" he placed the plates in front of them as he placed their cups by them.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this story. These three Pokémon are my favorite so I do whatever cheat I can to have them on my teams. I already know what I want the Eevee to evolve into.


	2. Chapter 2

I am updating this story.

* * *

"Talking"

'Pokétalk'

 _'Telepath'_

 _"_ _Thoughts"_

* * *

While Tyler and the girls were eating in the cafeteria the trainer who the trio escaped from was yelling at his top two Pokémon to get better than before. "Swampert, use Hydro Pump on Swellow, Swellow, use Agility to dodge!" Sam commended his two Pokémon.

Swampert fired rapidly at the normal/flying type, Swellow's wing got hit and slammed into a tree. "Get up bird! You don't want to end up like those three, do you?" Sam glared at the Pokémon until he got up. _"I now understand why they left, you cold-hearted human."_

-Pokécenter-

After dinner and dessert Tyler bought a room at the Pokécenter for him and the girls. When he opened the door to their room it contained two kind sized beds, a quarter bathroom, and a TV. "Not bad, if you girls need anything, let me know okay" the three nodded to him as they crawled onto one of the beds as Tyler moved to the other one. "I'll leave a light on in case any of you get scared." He said as he tucked them into the bed with a smile on their faces as he thought _"this must be what it feels like to be a father."_ "Sweet dreams" Tyler petted all three and quietly went to bed himself.

In the morning, Tyler was finding trouble getting up due to something weighting him down. It turned out that the girls had gotten in bed with him sometime after he went to sleep. Ralts was on his right, Eevee was on his left, and Vulpix was on his chest.

Tyler smiled at the cuteness of the girls as he slowly moved his arms and picked up Vulpix and laid her down his place. He then decided to get a pair of clothes that were in every room then he took a shower, when he left the steamy room he saw the Vulpix and Eevee stretch like a feline. "Good morning girls, did you all sleep well?" He asked as the Ralts was waking up with a yawn.

All three nodded as the four of them brought his clothes to the washer room and put his clothes into the washer and drier machine with his room number on it. "While my clothes are washing let's get some eggs, bacon, and biscuits and gravy at the cafeteria." He said as Ralts used her psychic powers to lift herself on his head as the other two were placed on his shoulders.

When they all got to the cafeteria they all got scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausages as Ralts and Vulpix got orange juice as Tyler and Eevee got apple juice. "Hey girls, I was wondering if you three would like to be on my team." Tyler asked as he added salt, pepper, and ketchup to his eggs as Vulpix just added a little bit of pepper to hers, as Eevee added jelly to her eggs and Ralts just added ketchup to hers.

"I'm going to put the clothes in the drier so you girls can think on it while I'm gone." Tyler said as he went to the wash room to do as he told them. The trio huddled around to talk about the question that would change their lives.

As Tyler left the wash room he noticed a salesman offering an ear piece gear that looked like a hearing aid for trainers to be able to understand what their Pokémon are saying. _"That'll come in handy"_ Tyler thought as he handed his plastic card to buy it. The package came with a solar charger whenever out in the woods.

'So, it's decided, we will join his team' Ralts said as they saw Tyler returning with a package in hand. "Whatever you girls say I'll be okay with it. So, will you girls be a part of my team?" Tyler asked as all three grinned and nodded their heads.

Tyler smiled and hugged them "Okay now that we have that down would you three like nicknames?" The girls nodded again as Tyler closed his blue eyes, deep in thought. "Hm… Eevee will be Sarah, Ralts with be Cleo, and Vulpix… Will be Amber, and not because you're a fire-type but because I always liked that name." The girls let out a tear as they smiled and dog-piled him as he landed on the floor with the three girls crying tears of happiness and laughing as he hugged them.

" I'm glad you girls like it. You three can call me whatever you want." Tyler said as he got up and put the plates and cups in the bucket with the dirty dishes. When he came back Cleo sent him a telepathic message. _'We would like to call you Master if that is okay?'_

Tyler smiled and rubbed her head, avoiding the horn. "It's fine, let's get some pokéballs and everything else." Tyler said as he petted the psychic-types head, careful of the horns on her head.

"Who wants to ride on my head next?" Tyler asked as he took out the ear piece and turned it on "I do Master! Me me me!" Sarah yipped bouncing around as Tyler laughed and picked her up, petted her, and placed her on her head. "Okay little one, Amber you can be on next time okay" He said as he placed the other two on his shoulders.

-Pokéshop-

As the four of them left the healing place for Pokémon they headed for the blue roof that was the shopping center for trainers, breeders, ect. "Welcome, how may I help you sir?" A clerk said as Tyler entered "hi, we just need to get a few pokéballs for these three ladies." Tyler said as the trio blushed and the clerk brought out all the pokéballs he had.

Tyler placed the Pokémon on the counter "okay girls, pick out whichever one you want." The girls took their time and they each picked the basic red and white pokéball. "I'll have three of the basic ones please." Tyler asked and was given the pokéballs as he placed them near the trio of girls, they touched the button and all three shook without resistance.

Tyler released the girls as they were placed on his shoulders with Amber on his head. "I'll only have you girls in here if it's an emergency girls." The girls hugged him as he paid for the capsules and left the shopping center.

Sam was entering the town worthy of trainers for his Pokémon to beat, unaware of Tyler with his three old Pokémon with him. Tyler was turning the corner of the street as the girls began to whimper and shake in fear. "What's wrong girls?" He asked as they clung to him as he petted them to comfort them. "It… its h… him. I'm scared Master." "Me too Tyler" "… don't let him take us please." They all said whimpering more in fear "I see you're the one taking care of those weaklings. Those three were so pathetic it made me laugh my butt off." Sam grinned an evil smile, making the girls cry out in fear.

"Who the hell are you? Whatever you did to them, they didn't deserve it!" Tyler yelled at him, making the black haired, Sam flinch "the name is Sam and I'm the trainer for trying to make them strong, but they were too weak." Sam yelled back, only getting Tyler riled up. "Weak or strong, it's the trainers job to make them better in and outside of battle. To show it, I'm going to kick your ass!" The girls stared at Tyler and saw a fiery aura of protection towards them and one of rage towards Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the updated chapter 3 of Trio. I want to say thanks to those who have reviewed. A word of warning, I am not good with fighting scenes.

* * *

"Talking"

 _"_ _Telepath"_

'Pokétalk'

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

* * *

Sam chuckled as Tyler glared at him even more "and just how-" Sam was interrupted by Tyler running up and hitting him, square on the nose. Sam flinched and stepped back as Tyler went for a strike on his neck but was caught by Sams' hand and threw him over his shoulder and hit the ground hard.

Tyler flinched from the pain of the ground hitting him and felt a hand on his throat and began gripping. "Your pathetic" Same said with a smirk as Tyler grasping to remove the grip from his airway. Sarah fired a Shadow Ball at her old trainer, releasing his grip on Tyler and he gave a kick to Sams jewels and another punch to his face.

Tyler than used his feet and hands to move like a Hitmontop to deliver a kick to the man's jaw. The girls cheered as Sam walked backward and fell backward on the curb of the walk way, Tyler than punched him in the stomach and grabbed his head and slammed it into a lamppost. Tyler panted and calmed down "bastard. Are you girls alright?"

Tyler felt a wave of unease as he looked at the girls trembling slightly. "It's alright, I won't act that violent again." He said with arms open and a smile on his face as the trio came up to him and hugged him. "You were great Master" Amber said as she nuzzled on his thigh.

"Your welcome Amber, you girls ready to go?" Tyler asked as the girls nodded their heads, saw a small pile of dirt, and grinned mischievously. All three went over to the pile and made their feet dirty. "One second Master" Cloe said as the trio went over too Same and used his body and face as a door mat to wipe their feet/paws as Tyler chuckled. Once they got off Same had prints all over his body and the girls decided to spit on his face.

"Okay Master we are ready" Sarah said smiling and wagging her tail. Tyler grinned and petted them "that was funny but a little uncalled for. But I'm guessing what you three had done to you he deserved it" Tyler than put them on his head and shoulders as they exited the city. "I want to say thanks to whoever used Shadow Ball on him" Sarah licked his cheek "well I couldn't have him hurt you Master." She said with a little blush under her light brown fur.

"Is someone blushing?" Amber giggled as Sarah's cheeks became redder "be quite Amber!" Sarah yelled as Tyler lost his balance due to being shouted in his ear. The girls jumped off as he face-planted into a tree. Tyler rubbed his head and felt a knot on his forehead "oh great… do you girls hear a buzzing sound?" Tyler asked as the girls huddled each other as Tyler looked back and saw a small swam of Beedrill.

"Oh crud… Run for it!" Tyler got up and ran with the girls running ahead of him. The group ran through the forest and came face with a cliff towering over them.

"Looks like we are going to have to fight then. Cleo use Confusion, Amber use Ember, and Sarah use Shadow Ball!" Tyler commended the girls as their attacks hit the first wave of Pokémon, only for the second wave to come and aiming their stingers at the trio. "I don't reckon you girls know Teleport, Fire Spin, or Dig do you?" Tyler asked as the girls shook their heads.

"Dodge their stingers and use Growl and Tail Whip!" Tyler commended as they jumped out of the way as Cleo used Growl to lower their attack and the two foxes used Tail Whip to lower the enemies defense. "Great job girls, now double Tail Whip one more time, Cleo use Confusion when they are done!" The girls nodded as Amber and Sarah waved their tails as the second wave nearly hit the trio, but were hit with a Confusion attack first.

"We did it… we did it!" Tyler screamed in triumph as the girls were panting but smiled as well. "You three did great" Tyler told them as he knelt and hugged them and then placed them on his shoulders and head "Let's get to get some rest girls."

The group went to the next town as their stomach growled from the battle earlier. "While you girls are getting healed I'll get some food for us" Tyler said as they entered the Pokémon Center. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center, how may I help you?" The towns Nurse Joy said as they made their way to her desk.

"Will your Pokémon be in or out of their pokéballs during their recovery?" She asked as they shook their heads and got on the gurney as a Chansey came and took them to the recovery room as Tyler requested a room. After retrieving the key, he thanked the nurse.

Walking to the room he looked at the menu for human and Pokémon. Upon deciding he heard a knock on the door and the calls of his Pokémon so he went to open the door only to have his Pokémon slam him on the ground. "Vulpix, Ralts, Eevee!" The trio said as Tyler looked at them confused as Amber got off her master and softly kicked the translator within reach.

"Thanks girl" Tyler said as he scratched Ambers chin, earning a pleasant growl to be heard. Once he put it in his ear the other two girls got off of him due to his stomach growling, giving Sarah and Cleo a little ride due to the waving of the belly begging for food. Once the girls got off Tyler went to the menu and sat on the bed so the girls could see the choices of food and drinks.

"Amber since you are a fire-type I take it you like spicy foods?" Tyler asked only for her head to node as she licked her lips. "What about you Sarah and Cleo?" Tyler asked as the girls thought over it.

"I'll have some sort of meat Master like maybe some beef or chicken" Sarah said as Tyler nodded his head and looked at Cleo. "I don't need food; all I need to is drain the IQ of someone" the group looked at her scared as Cleo began to giggle "I'm kidding guys I don't get my nutrients that way, I would like something small please." She spoke as Tyler grabbed phone to order room service.

"Hello how many are there in the boudin appetizer? … Thee? All right can I have four appetizers, some buffalo chicken for my Vulpix, a filet mignon for my Eevee, and-" Tyler looked at Cleo who sent him a telepathic message saying that she would be full on the appetizer alone. He nodded to the Ralts as he asked what desserts they had.

"Could you hold please… what do you girls want for dessert? They have pies, cakes, and cookies" Tyler asked as they talked it over. "We all would like to try some cookies Master?" Amber asked as Tyler ordered some chocolate chip cookies and some milk. "The room number… it is B-82 sir… okay thank you and have a good day." Tyler hung up the phone only to see the girls were looking at him.

"What is it girls?" He asked as the girls began rubbing on him telling him they had a great time battling the swarm. Tyler took out the translator and began to rub his ear. " _You okay Master?"_ Cleo asked as he was sent a telepathic message. He nodded his head "yes I am Cleo, I am just giving my ear a break from the translator making it uncomfortable and to give you girls some privacy. If you or the other girls have anything to say could you replay it on our two-way radio?" He told her pointing to his forehead and she nodded.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Reviews equal happy author which in return means more reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the updated chapter 4 of Trio.

* * *

"Talking"

 _"Telepath"_

'Pokétalk'

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

Under a light post, Sam begun to stir, feeling pain over his body. He opened his eyes, being blinded by the street light seeing doodles on his arms by children, and what looked like the paw prints of his old Pokémon. _'Those bitches are dead!'_ He thought as he got up to feel pain run up his spine. "I'm going to kill him." Sam told himself as he made his way to the Pokécenter.

-In Another Town-

Meanwhile, Tyler was looking up what forms Eevee could evolve to after he got out of the shower and put in the translator after his ear was dry. "Hey Sarah, what do you want to evolve into?" He said as he was printing out several pieces of paper with a picture, type of attribute, and moves.

He then laid them out in front of her as she turned away from the others who were play wrestling. "Aww, look at the adorableness" Tyler said, taking pictures of Amber and Cleo play wrestling as Sarah pushed the papers away with a paw as she narrowed it down to one, the Eeveeloution of the night, Umbreon. "Looks like we have a winner. Looks like I'll be spending more time with you at night, but that will mean spending less with you during the day, are you all right with that?" Sarah nodded her head as the door knocked on the others side.

"Looks like our food is here" Tyler said as he opened the door and was greeted with steam rolling off the food and into their nostrils. 'Arceus that smells good' Amber said in pokétalk with drool coming from her mouth. "Hm, Arceus? Who's that?" Tyler asked as he got the tray of food and paid the worker.

 _"Lord Arceus is our creator. He created the universe and all of us."_ Cleo told Tyler as he sat the tray of food on a small table meant for small Pokémon. Cleo nibbled on the rice filled meat tasting it in her small mouth as Tony put the cookies to the side as he gave Amber her buffalo chicken. "Is it good Cleo? If not I can order something else" Tony asked as the rest got one from the appetizer plate and loved it. _"It's good. A little spicy for my taste but it's good."_ She told him as she bit into it more.

Tyler cut up Sarah's steak into bite size pieces and handed it to her. _"Thank you, Master"_ she said as she picked up a piece with her mouth and began chewing on it. Tyler smiles as he saw Amber wolf down her first one. "Slow down girls, I don't want you three to choke on your food." They all nodded their heads as Tyler dug his teeth into his share into the skin of the rice and meat filled treat.

After dinner, the girls all yawned and decided to curl up in the only bed in the room. Tyler smiled and covered them up as he brushed his teeth and decided to sleep on the couch. Rain soon began to drown out the sound of the city and made the group much sleepier.

 _"Master! Master wake up!"_ Cleo shouted in his mind, making him jump as he looked around the room, thinking their previous trainer was in the room. "What's wrong Cleo?" He said turning on a lamp beside him. _"I had a nightmare, it was scary"_ she said while shaking with fear. Lightning lit the room as thunder shook the room, forcing Amber and Sarah to wake up. 'No!' Both girls screamed, which Tyler could not understand since he took the translator out as well as his glasses.

"What happened girls? Did you all have a nightmare too?" He asked as he got off the couch and went over to the bed where his team was sleeping as the two foxes nodded their heads and they snuggled to him for comfort. _'Did these girls all have the same dream?' "We did, it was awful. We were reliving our lives before we met you."_ Cleo said in his mind as he thought of what they went through.

"What did he-" Tyler was cut off by another thunderstorm, making the girls clung to him more. "He kicked us for not getting a move right the first time while everyone was training. He would starve us if we lost a battle, and his starter would just stare at us while he abused us. It was horrible Master!" Amber was sobbing on her masters' shirt, but he didn't care, as Sarah and Cleo soon joined their friend. All he cared about was soothing their tears and feelings.

After five minutes of crying the girls pulled away and thanked him for allowing them to cry out their feelings. "You girls didn't deserve any of that. If you fail at a new move then try again, I won't kick you like he did, if we lose a battle I may be sad but we will try again after we see what we did wrong and try to improve on what we know" he told them as they smiled and hugged their new trainer. Tyler decided to sleep on the edge in case they had no nightmares, thankfully they did not when the sun blinded them as they opened their eyes to a new day. A new day away from Sam, and with their new, sleeping trainer.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed these updated chapters. I enjoyed editing them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

 _"_ _Telepath"_

'Pokétalk'

 _'_ _Thoughts'_

* * *

Tyler woke up feeling the familiar weight of his beloved team on him as he looked and saw that Amber and he were hovering in the air a few inches above the bed. "Cleo, can you please wake up and let Amber and I out of this psychic hold please?" He asked as Amber began to walk still asleep and fell on the sleeping Ralts.

'Ouch!' The Ralts woke up feeling the sudden weight on her as she looked at the human floating in the air. "Good morning Cleo, would you mind letting me go?" He asked as she rubbed her eyes and slowly nodded her head as he dropped on the bed, making Sarah wake up from the movement.

"Good morning Sarah" Tyler said petting the brown foxes fur as she stretched. 'Good morning' she said as Tyler went to the kitchen in their room and saw that there was a carton of eggs. "Looks like we will be having…" Tyler paused to get a glass of water and put the eggs in them to see if they float on the top of the water. "We will be having a few good eggs to eat." He said putting the eggs that float on the top in the trashcan, leaving six eggs for the team.

As he began cracking the eggs with a little bit of milk for fluffiness the girls got down from the bed and sat down on the floor by their trainer.

Soon he cut the eggs in the hot pan and dumped them on the three plates for the Pokémon. "I thought about we train today with two out of the five senses today. Smell and hearing." Tyler told them as he put the plates down along with three bowls of water. The girls looked at the steaming food as they remembered their previous training but calmed down from Tyler's words the night before.

Tyler helped the two foxes with their seasonings on the eggs as the girls nodded their heads to the idea of new training as they began to eat the eggs. Tyler said a silent prayer to his God as he lightly salted and peppered his eggs and began to eat. After eating Tyler washed the plates, brushed his teeth, and put on some fresh clothes with the translator in his left ear.

After getting everything ready he paid the Nurse Joy for the day, the dinner, and then left the building feeling the outside wind hit their bodies. "So where are we going to go for our training Master?" Amber asked as Tyler thought about it. "We will be training out in the woods by a source of water my sweet fire type." He said scratching under her chin, giving her a soft growl.

-One Hour Later-

After walking to find an open area to train his Pokémon, he found a wide area with no trees and a stream to the side. "Okay girls let's set up camp… crud I forgot to buy a tent for us." Tyler groaned in displeasure as his three Pokémon got off him. "Okay, it looks like the training will have to be held off until we can make a suitable camp. Let's go and get some leaves and pine cones for bedding as well as some tree limbs that I can use to weave the bigger sticks to form a roof." He told the girls as they all nodded their heads and went to the forest to complete the task.

The group of four walked and picked up and fallen leaves and sticks for half an hour, with Cleo pulling leaves from the tree with a thin rainbow light on the edges and they flew towards the camping site. "Cleo, isn't that the move Magical Leaf?" Tyler asked with an arm full of thick and then limbs as she smiled and nodded her head. Amber and Sarah dropped a few of thin limbs from their mouths.

Tyler picked a tree out of random and began to use the bigger limbs as the main support for the wooden tent. Tyler took out his pocket knife and began to strip the bark away from the smaller limbs and kept this going until he looked up and saw that his girls were putting the leaves on the inside of the shelter. "You girls didn't have to do this" he said as he continues stripping the bark as he began to see the sun setting.

"We wanted to Master" Sarah said as they continued with their task of making the floor comfortable. Tyler began to tie the end of the strip around the top half and began to weave it through the farthest he could stretch and tied it off and repeated the prosses until he reached the ground. When he was done, he noticed that the girls had many berries around them with a small fire in a hole.

"When did you three do this?" He asked as he got one of the stripped limbs and stuck an oranberry on the end and began roasting it over the fire. "We did it while we were getting the leaves and such Master" Sarah said as I pulled off the roasted berry and gave it to her; she licked her maw of the juices afterwards.

"Thank you, girls now tell me, which senses did you use to find these berries?" Tyler asked as he began roasting another berry for Amber and himself. "We heard some wild Pokémon eating so we followed our ears" Sarah said smiling as Tyler congratulated them. "That's good, because tomorrow you will be relying on that and your sense of smelling." Tyler said as the group ate the berries while looking up towards the stars.

"Well I'm going to bed girls, don't go into the forest this late at night okay." Tyler told them as Amber told him that they were going to bed with him after they doused the fire with sand, once they did that they went to bed with them using themselves as a source of heat to keep their trainer and themselves warm.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a joy writing it.


End file.
